Cars 3-Revenge of Route 99
by dcatpuppet
Summary: Lightning McQueen learns of another road in the US, Route 99, where he, Sally, Mater and Holley go to see if there are any other small towns that need to get back in business, where they come across an old man named Zil and his town, where all seems fine and dandy, but something dark is going on within the locals... ALL CHARACTERS ARE HUMANIZED.
1. Prologue

A few years ago, an old man was sitting in a dark room, staring at the light of an old TV. On the screen showed a familiar, light blue, light green and red car zooming around a race track in LA, some sort of tiebreaker race, the old man had heard about.

Then, on the screen showed an elderly man wearing a dark blue jacket with the number 51 printed on the shoulders and "Fabulous Hudson Hornet" printed on the front.

The stranger in the room became mortified by what he was seeing and slowly became enraged. "You're still alive, Hudson?!" he shouted, smashing his fist into a table, cracking the tabletop a bit. He watched the race a bit more only to see the light blue car crash very badly into the infield, making everyone in the racing arena go silent.

The old man smiled, pleased so see that event occur, but was shocked to see the red race car come to a halt and allowing the green car, which caused the blue car's accident, to pass.

The driver of the red car climbed out and went over to the battered light blue car, where he carefully pulled out the driver and helped him get across the finish line. Once they went over it, the crowd went nuts with joy and the old man became enraged again.

"If that was me, I would've left that guy there to die! You could've been the first rookie to win the Piston Cup, kid!" he snarled. He punched into the table again, this time breaking it in half and huffed to himself. "Who was that brat anyway?"

Then, one of the commenters, a man named Bob Cutlass, said, "For the first time in racing history, a racer had helped another racer cross the finish line! Lightning McQueen will truly be remembered for his deed for years!"

The old man glared at the TV and muttered, "Lightning McQueen…"

Then, the other commentator, Darrel Cartrip, said, "Oh yeah, I bet being in that small town, Radiator Springs, on Route 66 taught him a few things."

"Radiator Springs…Route 66…so that's where you've been all this time, Hudson. I bet you mentored that kid, Lightning, to do that. Well, enjoy the fame while it last you two, because I intend to put an end to it!" the man growled, before throwing an object at the TV, shattering the screen.

**Well, looks like we got a villain! But who is he? And what grudge does he have against Doc Hudson Hornet?**

**Find out in what I think will happen in Cars 3! :)**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	2. Route 99

In present day, no more than a few months after the World Grand Prix, all the residents of Radiator Springs were all gathered in Flo's V8 Café, either having a nice drink or chatting with the others. At that point, Sally walked into the building, holding a small bunch of papers. "Morning everyone," she greeted the townsfolk.

"Morning Sally," was the main reception, but it was a happy reception.

"Well, I've brought some news for you all; I've been planning on hitting the road for a while and setting out to find other small towns and help them get back on their feet," Sally stated cheerfully.

"Really? That's great! It'd be nice if the other towns on Route 66 got back up and running," Flo said.

"Actually, most of the small towns on Route 66 have been returning ever since Radiator Springs got back in business, I was actually talking about Route 99," Sally explained.

"Route 99? There's a Route 99?" Lightning asked, confused.

"You never knew that? It was built after Route 66. It's kind of its sister road," Sally stated.

"Really? Wow, I feel kind of ridiculous for not knowing that," Lightning said.

"Well, if you want, you can come with me on the road. It might be interesting to find other small towns like ours on the road," Sally said. "Well, I do have a lot of time to kill before my next racing season, so maybe I would like to join you," Lightning said.

"Dad gum! Can I come too? I want to meet all the people on Route 99!" Mater said, excitedly.

"Well…" Lightning said, acting like he was thinking about it, making Mater worry for a few seconds, until Lightning grinned and said, "Of course you can, buddy!"

"Ya-hoo! Hey, maybe Holley can come too! She told me recently that she's going on vacation in two days," Mater said.

"Yeah, we can make it into a big road trip. It'll make it fun," Sally agreed.

"Cool! I'll go call her!" Mater exclaimed before running off to his house to call his secret agent girlfriend.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay on your own?" Sheriff asked Sally and Lightning.

"Of course we'll be fine. We're going as a group of four. It's not like one of us is going by ourselves. Besides, the rest of you need to run your businesses to keep Radiator Springs going. We'll probably be back in a few days, but we'll let you know if we're coming back early or late," Sally assured the old cop.

"Okay, just call us as often as you can to let us know how you're doing," Flo told the young woman.

"We'll call you every day, we promise," Lightning told the waitress.

A few days later, Holley arrived in Radiator Springs on her jetpack, holding a suitcase. "Okay, I'm here, Mater!" she hollered.

Mater ran out of his junkyard, lugging a suitcase and went straight to the secret agent. "Holley! You made it!" he exclaimed happily, hugging the girl.

"It's good to be back in town. So, where are Lightning and Sally?" Holley asked her boyfriend.

"Over there, at the Cozy Cone Motel," Mater stated, pointing at the motel as Sally and Lightning locked up the place.

"So, where will all the visitors stay while you're gone?" Lightning asked his girlfriend.

"I called a substitute ahead of time for the place. The motel will be in her hands and Flo has the keys of the main building and all the cones. Everything will be in shape while I'm gone," Sally explained.

"Oh, that's good. If nobody was running the motel, everyone would have to sleep outside, and I don't think that'll look good for the town," Lightning said.

"Oh come on, some people like to sleep outdoors. It lets them look at the moon and stars," Sally said, smiling.

"That is true, but some people can be a bit picky," Lightning reminded the woman.

"Oh yeah, that's true too," Sally said, seeing what Lightning meant. "Well, I think we better get going. Mater and Holley are probably getting impatient."

Then, there was a loud honk, followed by Mater shouting, "Come on! Let's go!"

Lightning and Sally looked over to see their friends were already sitting in the RV they were taking on Route 99 and Mater was sitting in the driver's seat, practically punching the horn.

"Take it easy, Mater! We're coming!" Lightning hollered to his best friend.

Once in the RV, Lightning opened up the windows so the other townsfolk could speak to them.

"So you're sure you have everything you need?" Flo asked the four.

"Yes Flo, we got all the necessities; food, clothing, a map, everything you suggested we take for the trip," Sally said.

"Okay, just checking," Flo said.

"Be careful out there. You might run into some strange people on Route 99," Sarge warned them.

"You mean stranger than Mater?" Lightning asked. "I don't think I can picture someone weirder than him."

"I'm talking about people that are dangerous, McQueen. There's a high risk you might run into some trouble," Sarge stated.

"Hey, take it easy man. Route 99 is probably deserted. They won't run into anybody bad," Fillmore assured his military friend, but Sarge didn't look too convinced.

"Let us know what kind of businesses you find. If they can't manage on Route 99, they can open up shop in Radiator Springs if they want," Ramone said.

"That's actually a really good idea! We could help some residents find work if where they are isn't working out," Sally said, beaming.

"That also means some new friends!" Mater added.

"We'll let you know what we find in each town, either on the phone or through an email," Holley told the townsfolk.

"We'll be a-looking forward to that. Good luck," Luigi said to his friends.

"Thanks! We're probably going to need it if we're going to try to find some other people," Lightning said. "Okay, Mater, start the engine, we're on our way!"

"Okay!" Mater exclaimed, gunning the engine and zooming out of Radiator Springs, leaving the other residents in some dust and Sheriff yelling at Mater about the speed limit.

"So, Mater, who's going to tow cars while you're gone?" Holley asked her boyfriend once they were out of town.

"Oh, I got these friends named Tater and Tater Jr. to do it. They'll be in town tomorrow to run my business for me. Me and McQueen became friends with them after we got Bubba to set them free," Mater explained.

"Bubba? Who's Bubba?" Holley asked.

"Well…he was an old bully from when I was younger. He wanted to take my business and make me leave Radiator Springs," Mater stated somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh no," Holley gasped.

"But I managed to get him to leave for a few years, but sometime after McQueen got to Radiator Springs, he came back and started bullying again. He even tried to frame good ol' Red for stealing something from Sarge!" Mater exclaimed.

"Oh dear. I hope you'll never see him again. He sounds awful," Holley said, shocked to hear this.

"Yeah, everyone in town is hoping he won't come back either. He even teamed up with one of my racing rivals, Chick Hicks, once," Lightning added.

"I think I've heard of Chick Hicks. He caused the King to crash, right?"

"Yep," Lightning confirmed.

"Wow, you've met with some bad people," Holley said.

"Not as bad as those Lemons we had to deal with during the World Grand Prix, though," Mater said.

"Yeah, those guys made Chick and Bubba look like ants," Lightning agreed.

"Fortunately, we won't have any trouble on Route 99," Sally said.

Throughout the next few days, the team of four went across Route 99, trying to find any towns that needed saving, but so far, all the places they found were practically abandoned, deserted to the point that it looked like some of the buildings were seconds away from falling apart.

Sally became upset at the sight of this and wondered if this would've been Radiator Springs if Lightning hadn't shown up when he did. The very thought of that terrified her.

As promised, the group contacted the town and told them what they found, which disappointed their friends, but they encouraged them to keep looking.

One morning on the 6th day of searching, Sally said, "I think we should turn back to Route 66."

"What? Why?" Lightning asked, surprised his girlfriend was giving up.

"Let's face it; nobody lives on Route 99 anymore. At the rate this is going after all those desolate towns we found, it's probably abandoned," Sally said, sounding very disappointed.

"But Sally, we've only made it halfway across the road. Maybe if we just keep going-," Holley said, but Sally interrupted, "No, Holley. We have to stop. If we keep going like this, it'll drive us crazy. Besides, Flo said something yesterday about the substitute motel manager having some problems with difficult tourists. I think the Cozy Cone needs some help."

Holley, Mater and Lightning looked at each other, not sure what to say next. Should they really give up? There had to be a town on Route 99 with people in it somewhere, right?

Finally, Lightning said, "Just one more town, Sally. And if it's empty, we'll head home."

"Okay, just one more town," Sally said almost reluctantly.

Mater and Holley looked forward back at the road, trying to see if there was another town up ahead, but so far, nothing was in sight…until Holley shouted, "Mater, stop the RV!"

Mater slammed on the brakes and asked frantically, "What's wrong, Holley?!"

"Look at the GPS," Holley said, pointing at the screen of the device installed in the vehicle.

Mater looked at it to see the little monitor was showing nothing but static, like how old TVs go when they lose a signal with a TV station. "Well, that's weird," he said.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked as he and Sally moved toward the front and became shocked by the seemingly busted GPS.

"The GPS is broken," Mater said.

"No, it can't be," Sally said. "It's practically a year old."

Holley thought to herself for a few moments before saying, "Mater, back up a few yards."

"Okey dokey," Mater obliged back up the RV. After going at least 5 yards back, the GPS went back to functioning order.

"It's working again," Lightning said.

"It's not broken, something interfered with its signal," Holley stated.

"What could have messed it up?" Sally asked the secret agent.

"I don't know, someone could be messing with the satellite in the next area. The satellite can't compute this area or some sort of other machine is interfering with the signal," Holley said. "Like a tall radio tower or something."

"A radio tower? You mean one that's still functioning on Route 99?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, right in the area ahead of us, which means..." Holley said. "Someone still lives on Route 99!"

**Well, our four heroes have hit Route 99, but so far, nothing but abandoned small towns. And somewhere else along the road, something interferes with their GPS's signal. What could it be?**

**There's going to be a small town in the next chapter and I'm still trying to come up with a name for it. If you have any ideas, let me know in the comments. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	3. Zillicon Valley

The group of four continued on their way down the road of Route 99, trying to locate the town where the interference with the GPS was coming from.

This went on for at least 30 minutes until Sally said, "Holley, are you sure it's something in a nearby town messing with the GPS?"

"I'm positive. There is definitely something within our range," Holley said, keeping her focus on the road, trying to look for any sign of life.

Finally, an old bulletin board caught her eye. "Look!" she said, pointing at the big sign.

"Yeah, it's a sign. What about it?" Lightning asked confused about why Holley was so excited.

"Look through the gaps under the sign," she told the race car driver.

Lightning, Sally and Mater looked closely underneath the sign for a few moments, wondering what Holley was pointing out to the trio, until they saw a pair of tires.

"Looks like someone parked their car behind there. I wonder who," Lightning said as he climbed out of the RV. The man carefully approached the bulletin board and glanced behind it to see the car. He saw it was an old police car, very similar to Sheriff's car, but looked a bit more brand new, and inside the vehicle, a female cop was sound asleep.

Lightning softly approached the car and tapped on the window, trying to get the officer's attention.

After at least a minute, the woman stirred from her slumber and slowly glanced at the window to see who was bugging. She widened her eyes in surprise when she saw Lightning, as if expecting someone else to be bugging her. She rolled down the window and said, "Need some help, kid?" she asked. The lady was wearing a typical cop's uniform, had pale blonde hair that had gray hairs starting to pop up, blue eyes and light skin.

"Yes, is there a town anywhere around here?" Lightning asked the older woman.

The cop smiled and said, "There sure is. Just follow my police car. I'll give you an escort."

"Okay, thank you, mam," Lightning replied happily. The race car driver ran back to the RV and exclaimed, "There's a town near here! I just found out from the owner of the car!"

"Finally!" Mater shouted happily. Within moments, the woman's police car pulled out from behind the bulletin board and proceeded to make its way down the road. Mater then started to follow her.

After a few minutes of driving, the group of four started to see some old buildings off in the distance.

"That must be the town!" Sally exclaimed, pointing off into the distance.

When the RV drove through the small town, the four friends looked around at the town. Just like Radiator Springs, there were a few small shops, a café, a tire shop, some sort of military building like Sarge's, a geo-dome like Fillmore's, an old garage, clinic and motel.

"Wow, it looks amazing," Sally said, smiling brightly.

Mater parked the RV in front of the café and the group got off and looked around some more.

The cop that led them there stopped in front of the café too, and got out of her old cruiser. "I hope you weren't expecting much, because this is all we got," she said.

"Don't worry, it's perfect. Just the kind of town we were looking for," Sally assured the woman. "I'm Sally Carrera by the way."

"Sheila. I'm the cop of this town, the only one now since all the others have left for the bigger places," the woman stated.

"I'm Mater," Mater greeted.

"My name's Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell," Holley added.

"And I'm Lightning McQueen," Lightning finished.

"Good to meet you all," Sheila said, smiling.

"So, tell me Sheila, what town is this on Route 99?" Sally asked.

"Zillicon Valley," Sheila stated. "It's the only one still inhabited."

"So, the next few towns we'll come across on this road are-?" Mater asked, starting to sound sad.

"Abandoned? Yep, that's how it is for all the small towns except for ours," Sheila stated. "In fact, some of the residents here are actually from a few of those other towns. They basically lived alone for years until our mayor, Zil, found them and offered them a place to keep business up."

"Zil? I feel like I've heard a name like that somewhere before, but I can't figure out where," Lightning said.

"Well, unless your grandparents or parents have come to Zillicon Valley, then I don't know where you've heard that name before," Sheila said.

"Sheila, could you explain this to me; before we found you by the bulletin board, something interfered with our GPS's signal and the map we were following started to malfunction," Holley asked the cop.

"Maybe you were out of range of something and that caused it to break," Sheila guessed.

"GPS is operated by a satellite in outer space, there's no way we could be out of range of it," Holley said.

"Listen Holley, I'm just an old cop. I don't know anything about that technical stuff," Sheila told the secret agent.

Sally walked into the middle of the street and looked at all the buildings around her and said, "I can't believe we actually found a town. Wait till Flo hears about this!" Sally whipped out her cell phone, about to call the V8 Café, when she saw that she had no cell service. "That's weird. I had a signal in all the other towns we went to. Why is it not working here?" Sally asked.

"Well, it's an old town. We don't really have stuff for those kinds of phones," Sheila explained.

Holley then whipped out her armband computer in an attempt to use it, but a message popped up stating that something was interfering with the connection. "That same thing is happening to my computer. Looks like we can't send them an email either," she said.

"If you want to call someone, we have a phone in the café," Sheila stated, entering the building. "

Sounds good," Sally said, following the cop. Inside the café, the group of four could smell coffee being brewed, along with the sweet sugary smell of donuts and muffins.

"Wow, something smells amazing!" Mater exclaimed.

"Who's there?" a feminine voice asked. Within seconds, a Hispanic woman walked into the café from a backroom, possibly the kitchen where most of the food was made. Her eyes widened when she saw Sally, Lightning, Mater and Holley. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me or do we have actual customers?!" the woman gasped.

"They're customers, Roxanne. The woman in blue is Sally, the boy in red is Lightning, the boy in brown is Mater, and the one in purple is Holley," Sheila stated.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Sally said, sticking out her hand, expecting a handshake, but instead, the woman named Roxanne gave her a very tight hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen other people! It's so nice to have some visitors after all these years!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you're happy," Sally gasped, trying to get air.

"Um, could you let go of me, please. I'm losing oxygen." Roxanne immediately let go of the woman and said, "Oh, sorry. I got really excited."

"We can see that," Lightning said.

"So, what do you kids need?" Roxanne asked the group.

"Well, I need to use the phone so I can call a friend of mine and tell her about this town. You see, I'm on a little mission on Route 99. I'm trying to find all the old towns and try to get them back up and running like in the old days," Sally explained.

"Really? That's wonderful! Lucky for you, Zillicon Valley is the only town with any actual people in it, so your job is done," Roxanne stated.

"Yeah, Sheila already explained that outside. So, tell us, Roxanne; what is that sweet smell we're getting in here right now?" Lightning asked the woman.

"Oh, that would be the cinnamon muffins I have in the oven right now, they should be about done," Roxanne explained. Then, there was the ding of an oven. "Well, speak of the devil," Roxanne said, leaving the room to fetch the pastries. "As for a phone, Sally, there's one over there on the wall. Feel free to use it."

Sally looked at the wall until she spotted an old pay phone. She went over to it, slipped a few coins inside and dialed the number for the café. After a few moments of waiting, she heard a voice on the other end say, "Hello, Flo's V8 Café, how can I help you?"

"Flo! It's me, Sally!" Sally exclaimed.

"Sally! Everyone's been waiting for you to call. You sound very excited. Did you find a town?" Flo asked.

"Yes Flo! There is an old town called Zillicon Valley. Apparently it's the only one still inhabited on Route 99," Sally explained.

"I see, so what are the people like?"

"Well, we met their only cop left, Sheila, and they have someone working in a café named Roxanne. They're both really nice," Sally stated. "But I don't think we've met everyone yet."

"Sounds good, let us know who else you meet later, okay," Flo said.

"Okay, Flo. I'll talk to you later," Sally said, hanging up the phone.

At that moment, Roxanne returned with a plate of cinnamon muffins followed by a dark skinned man. "This is my husband, Tyrone, he takes care of things in the kitchen," Roxanne said. "Tyrone, this is Lightning, Mater, Holley and Sally."

"Nice you meet you," Tyrone greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Tyrone," Mater replied. "So, how much are the muffins?"

"Well, since this is your first visit to the café, we'll give you four one for free right now," Roxanne said.

"Really? Thanks!" Mater said, gratefully taking a muffin and biting into it.

"Careful, Mater. That just came out of the oven," Holley warned her boyfriend, but it was too late.

"Whoa! That's hot!" Mater exclaimed, waving a hand toward his mouth to keep it from burning. After a few moments, he took another bite of the muffin and said, "Tastes good, though!"

"Thank you. They were a big seller back in the glory days," Roxanne stated.

"Cool," Lightning said helping himself to a muffin. "So, what other stores are in town?"

"Well, there's Rosalyn and Amelia, who both work in that surplus store across the street. Then there's Phillip who is our resident hippie. He sells organic fuels, juice and ailments, but I'm pretty sure that back in the day, he did 'other' sorts of business with people," Roxanne stated.

"What do you mean 'other' business?" Lightning asked, confused.

"When you go near his house and smell a very odd skunky smell, you'll know what I mean," Roxanne said.

Upon saying that, Sally, Lightning, and Holley's eyes went very wide, but Mater looked confused. "What's wrong with selling skunks?" he asked.

"I think what Roxanne means is that Phillip has a marijuana business," Holley explained.

"Marijuana? Isn't that illegal? Why haven't you arrested him for it, Sheila?" Mater asked the cop, very confused.

"Well, there's not really a place to lock him up and convict him for it. I mainly see his habit now as a nuisance rather than a crime," Sheila admitted. "Rosalyn thinks that, too."

"Where are Rosalyn and Phillip?" Sally asked, curious.

A few seconds after saying that, several barks rang out outside, catching everyone's attention.

**Well, Lightning, Sally, Mater and Holley have finally found a town, Zillicon Valley! I have no idea what sort of cars I could picture Sheila, Roxanne, and Tyrone as, which is part of the reason why this story is humanized. If you have some suggestions, let me know. :)**

**But what's that commotion going on outside?**

**Name of town, Zillicon Valley, I got thanks to Pixargirl. :D**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	4. The Other Residents

Lightning, Mater, Sally, and Holley ran outside to see what all the commotion was about and saw several dogs standing in front of the military bunker, barking toward the tie-dye geo-dome.

There was a German Shepherd, a Mastiff, a Pit-bull, a Doberman, a Rottweiler, a Great Dane and a Husky. Each canine had a camouflage-patterned collar around their necks, indicating ownership.

The group of four was confused about what they were barking at until they took notice of a calico cat sitting on the fence separating the two yards.

"Oh, it's just a cat," Lightning said.

Within moments, the owner of the pack of dogs stepped out of the building. She had long, wavy black hair pulled back into a ponytail, olive skin, and brown eyes with seemed to be alight with anger. "Phillip! Get your cat away from my dogs! She's causing them to create a ruckus!" the woman snapped.

After a few moments, someone walked out of the tie-dye geo-dome and retrieved the feline. He had long blonde hair that hung just down his shoulders, droopy blue eyes, and pale skin. He also wore a burlap vest, a headband with a peace sign on it, bead necklaces and tinted round sunglasses. "Hey, it's in a dog's nature to bark at cats. They can't help it. Besides, it could also be the fact that they're military dogs and they're trained to bark at anything that's a threat according to **you**. Little Janis here is not a threat, she just wants to be the dogs' friends," the man named Phillip told the woman.

"Hey, I like cats too, just not as much as dogs. And it's not because I raised these guys that they hate your cat. It's the fact that she smells a little like you and they **despise** you," the lady sneered.

"Only because you corrupted them from a young age with your hate and war talk," the hippie replied.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" the woman questioned the man.

Sally snickered and said, "Wow, they remind me so much of Fillmore and Sarge."

"Yeah, only the military person is a girl and has too many dogs," Lightning pointed out.

"And the hippie has a cat," Mater added.

A few seconds after speaking, the dogs looked away from the cat and looked over where Lightning, Mater, Holley and Sally were standing, watching the scenario, and cocked their heads to one side, as if wondering who the new people were.

The military woman and the hippie man took note of this and looked over in the same direction, where they're eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the group of four. The woman smiled at them and asked, "Hey, is there anything I can you kids with?"

"Well, we were just touring around the old town. Are you Rosalyn?" Sally asked the lady.

"Yeah, that'd be me. Rosalyn Thorn. I run the army surplus store in this town and a boot camp. Speaking of the boot camp, would any of you like to sign up?" the woman replied.

"Well, we're going to be very busy for the next few days, so I don't think we'll be able to," Sally said nervously, worried about the woman's reaction.

Surprisingly, Rosalyn stayed calm and said, "Alright, let me know if you change your mind."

Lightning then muttered to Sally, "That's a surprise. If we refused Sarge's boot camp offer, he probably would've forced it to sign up, like he did to TJ a while back."

"Yeah, Rosalyn has the same dislike for hippies as Sarge, but she understands a bit more if someone isn't interested in boot camp," Sally agreed.

Phillip, after setting the calico named Janis back on the ground, then said, "Good choice not signing up for Rosalyn's boot camp. I heard it's like hell there. I'm Phillip, the organic product enthusiast and nature expert. Since you're not interesting in anything military related, would any of you dudes like to try some of my organic juice flavors?"

"Don't even think about it, Phillip! I don't want them to get sick on their first day! That freak juice of yours will-!" Rosalyn started shouting until Lightning interrupted, finishing with "Rot our insides?"

Rosalyn beamed at the man's comment and asked, "Why am I getting the feeling you've heard something like this before?"

"Well, there's an ex-soldier and hippie in the small town we're from. They always argue about the government and stuff you probably debate about," Lightning explained.

"Really? What are their names?" Phillip asked the man, very interested.

"Well, the soldier is Sarge, and the hippie is Fillmore," Mater stated.

"Hmm, I've known a lot of Sergeants in my time as a soldier, so I don't know if I've ever met anyone like him before. Do you know his first and last name?" Rosalyn asked the group of four.

"Gee, Rosalyn, we've always called him Sarge. I can't say we do know his full name," Mater admitted.

"I see. Well, maybe you should bring him by here sometime in the future. Then I'll figure out if I've seen someone like him before in my past," Rosalyn said.

"So, are there any other people in the town that we should meet?" Holley asked the two residents of the small town.

"Well, there's Amelia, one of the cadets. I bet she's probably dead asleep in her room, that good for nothing, kid," Rosalyn sneered.

"I'm guessing this Amelia person is a bit of a nuisance for you," Holley assumed.

"Well, she is on some days. Sometimes, she's very respectful to me, but other times she does whatever she can to get on my nerves," Rosalyn stated. "The most annoying thing she ever does is hang out with hippie boy over there."

"Hey, the girl's cool. She knows that she needs to sit back and unwind every now and then. She can't have you telling her what to do every day," Phillip said to the woman.

Rosalyn just scoffed at the hippie and looked away from him.

A few seconds after, another person walked out of the military bunker. She had long, straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and peach skin. "Hey, Rosalyn! What was going on out here? I could hear all the dogs barking at once," the girl said.

"Phillip's cat was just about to trespass again, Amelia. Not too much to worry about," Rosalyn explained.

"Janis wasn't trespassing! She just wanted to say hi," Phillip insisted.

"Yeah, you know Janis is a sweet cat, Rosalyn. You just need to get to know her," the girl named Amelia agreed.

Rosalyn rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"So, what's with all the dogs?" Sally asked the woman before she went out of range, motioning toward the small pack in the ex-soldier's front lawn.

"Oh, a few of them were former military dogs, but some of them were strays I found in the other abandoned towns. The German Shepherd is Sara; the Mastiff is Major; the Pit-bull is Cooper; the Doberman is Duncan; the Rottweiler is Lou; the Great Dane is Danny; and the Husky is Lola," Rosalyn explained. "Sara has been with me ever since she was a pup; Major, Duncan, and Lou were military dogs; and Cooper, Danny and Lola were strays."

"Wow, how do you manage to take care of them all?" Holley asked, amazed.

"Well, it's really simple; all you need is a clicker and dog whistle. I use the whistle to signal them to attack or be on guard and I use the clicker to get them to halt and calm down," Rosalyn stated.

"But it's not that easy!" Amelia exclaimed. "It took a lot of stuff to keep the strays in control when Rosalyn first got ahold of them. They would not listen to her or me, especially Cooper."

"That's because dogs deserve to be free to do what they want, not follow commands," Phillip told the girl.

"Oh? Then you would prefer it if I leave these guys out in the desert to be free and have to fend for themselves? They're domesticated, Phillip! They can't survive on their own," Rosalyn told the hippie.

"I'm not saying you should abandon them, I'm saying you should give them a little more freedom. Let them have some fun for once, like playing catch or something," Phillip said.

"I let them run around outside in the afternoon, but sometimes I can't because of the heat. It'll make them sick because of their fur coats," Rosalyn explained.

"That's why dogs pant; to keep themselves cool," Phillip stated.

While the hippie and military woman debated, Sally muttered to her friends, "Maybe we should go somewhere else. I'm getting the feeling they're going to be like this for a while."

"Good plan. I want to see what else is in Zillicon Valley," Lightning agreed.

The group of four walked around the town some more, where Mater took notice of a tire shop. "Let's go in there," Mater suggested to Holley, wandering into the building. He looked around the interior a bit until he saw someone sitting a table, looking over some papers.

It was a woman with long black hair tied into two braids, fair skin, and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, excuse me, miss?" Mater asked the lady.

The woman looked over at the man and got a big smile on her face. "Well, it's-a been a while ever since I had a customer," she said in an Italian accent. "Do you need any tires replaced for your car?"

"Well, we might need to have them checked out. We've been driving around for a while," Holley said, walking into the building.

"Ah, I will-a help you with that. Just let me find my assistant first," the woman said before hollering down a hallway, "Giovanna! We have some customers!"

Within seconds, another woman ran into the room. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, bright green eyes and fair skin. "Okay!" the girl named Giovanna exclaimed happily.

Within moments, Mater had pulled the RV toward the tire shop, where Giovanna effortlessly replaced each tire.

"Thanks for the help. How much do we owe you?" Holley asked the two women.

"Well, it's-a been so long since we've had anyone come here, so for today, it's-a on the house," the woman said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Holley asked the lady.

"Si, it's alright. I'm Lucia by the way. My assistant is Giovanna," the woman replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucia. I'm Holley Shiftwell," Holley said.

"And I'm Mater," Mater added.

"Well, Holley and Mater, it's so nice to have you here in our little town. How long do you plan to stay in Zillicon Valley?" Lucia asked the couple.

"Probably for a few days, long enough for Sally to figure out how to get you guys back on the map," Holley theorized.

"That's why you're here? You want to get out town back on the map?" Lucia asked, surprised by the statement.

"Yeah! Miss Sally wanted to go on Route 99 for a while to get it done, but for a while, we found nothing, at least until we found Sheila behind that bulletin board and she led us all the way," Mater stated.

"I see, so, where are Sally and Lightning now?" Lucia asked the man.

"I think they're heading around the main street checking out all the other buildings in the town. Are there other people living here other than you guys, Sheila, Rosalyn, Amelia, Phillip, Roxanne, Tyrone, the dogs and the cat?" Mater asked.

"Well there Zil, our mayor, town judge, and doctor; and his daughter, Giulia, who takes care of the motel," Lucia stated.

**Well, we met most of the other townsfolk in Zillicon Valley. What would Rosalyn's dogs and Phillip's cat be in the Cars Universe though is what I'm currently wondering about.**

**We're going to meet Zil and his daughter Giulia in the next chapter. What will they be like?**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


End file.
